<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're My Light: A Severus Snape Fanfiction by ohgodwhyeli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742210">You're My Light: A Severus Snape Fanfiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodwhyeli/pseuds/ohgodwhyeli'>ohgodwhyeli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Other, POV Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodwhyeli/pseuds/ohgodwhyeli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You signed up for this...<br/>Severus is tired of the gloomy dark of the Hogwarts dungeons. Tired of his work, the students, but mostly, he's tired of being alone. Will this greasy man ever find warmth?</p><p>(This was created during a fun little thing I did with my friends, a challenge to make a shitty fanfic. Me, being a tryhard, created this mess. However this is a mess I wanted others to suffer through, therefore I present you: the utter peak of my writing career. It's all downhill from here.)</p><p>(i literally wrote this shit in about 30 minutes ion know what u expect but it might be worth the time ;P )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're My Light: A Severus Snape Fanfiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silence was expansive. It pressed against him, reminding him of his perpetual and unending loneliness. It was always empty and quiet deep, down in the dark and gloomy dungeons of Hogwarts castle, but this moist darkness was something Snape had grown used to over his years of solitude. He felt as if his loneliness was his only company, the only friend he could trust to stay by his side, and so he embraced it, drenched himself in this factor and resolved for himself to stay to himself.</p><p>His only company these days was the students he taught, and the haunting memories of his past. Despite accepting his loneliness, making it a part of who he was, he couldn't forget the hollowness that seemed to rip through his heart. Because no matter how much he'd grown used to his own solitude, he craved company. He longed for someone to be by his side, to be free of the cold dark depths of the castle, and to instead feel the warmth and love of another. But he kept this to himself, throwing up harsh but defensive walls, because who could love him? Lily had proven that to him years ago.</p><p>It seemed like another normal day. Mundane and pitiful, he'd had the 5th year slytherins and gryffindors for a double period first thing. The next hour he'd been stalking the halls, searching for trouble making 3rd years when he heard it. A distant hum, echoing against the walls. It seemed to ring around him, bending its sound into an enticingly beautiful song. His nerves stood on end, this was a kind of sound like he'd never heard before!</p><p>He had to find it's source.</p><p>But the more he pursued the further away it felt. He chased it down the halls, ripping past protesting paintings and terrified students. His robes flew behind him, shaping and rippling in the form of the rushing air. His head pounded, his pulse feeling as if it was slamming against the back of his skull. But as the sound of rushing blood strained his ears;</p><p>He realised the sound had faded into nothing.</p><p>The world was silent again, empty. The rest of Snape's day had been tiring. Earlier, he'd had to break up a duel between Malfoy and the Potter boy, the sight of his piercing green eyes had only sent painful pangs through his chest. They were too similar to Lily's, the sight of his resentful face only reminding him of how alone his past, present and future had all been written and set out to be. Snape fell into the chair of his desk, cold and hard, letting out a deep sigh that barely conveyed the heaviness that diseased his soul. Within seconds he felt his consciousness begin to betray him, his eyes falling heavy as he leaned deep into his chair, falling slowly into the only state where he could feel an inch of peace; sleep.</p><p>Snape woke with a start. Something had dragged him back into consciousness. And then he realised. It was back! The humming was back! Leaping to his feet, he ripped open his office door, and began to tear through the hallways. This time he'd reach the source. Nothing else had ever made him feel like this, it felt as if the sound was dancing around his ears, sending strange and unfamiliar waves of warmth across his chest. It was almost similar to the kind of warmth he'd felt with Lily, but this time he couldn't afford to let it go. This time, he'd find the warmth, and he'd keep it safe, hold it close and cherish it, for every moment he had.</p><p>His breathing was heavy and pain shot up through his shins, but he refused to slow. He'd never felt this passionate about anything in his life! And he was determined to find the source. Stumbling up a staircase leading to the Castle's entrance, the sound seemed to get louder, its echo still as beautifully enticing as ever.</p><p>And then he saw it. Fluttering gently around the candles lining the hall walls, was a small, musty moth. Snape had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. She seemed to beat her wings with such elegance, such a perpetual beauty, floating gently around the room. She was like an angel to him, and so his face twisted as the edges of his mouth tugged upwards, an ugly and strange distortion which was likely supposed to be some kind of smile. Snape stepped forward, his arms outstretched, reaching to capture the moth within his hands.</p><p>"My- My love!" he cried, a new passion straining his throat. "I have never seen something as graceful as you, nothing so beautiful or angelic has ever brought so much joy to my life!" He drawled, a strange monotone that still somehow managed to convey such passion.</p><p>He reached out to grab hold of his love, his hands slowly stretching to catch her in his hands. But as soon as he got near, his dusty love sped away.</p><p>"Come back! You're the light of my life!" He cried, which was painfully ironic, because she is a moth. He grabbed out to catch her, but again she tactically avoided, her tiny body slipping through his fingers and teasing his senses. But her teasing only edged him on, the warmth in his heart spreading lower.... Lower....</p><p>Suddenly, he had an idea. Whipping out his wand (literal wand, the other wand comes later) he yelled out an encantation. "Engorgio!" he yelled, a white light squirting from his wand and surrounding his love. The moth stopped mid air, shaking and vibrating. And then it began to grow.</p><p>It grew and grew, the curves and knots of its body becoming larger and more vulumptious by the second. And then the transformation was done. Snape gasped, his lungs empty, but his heart suddenly so full. He approached the enormous moth, wide and curvy, his arms outstretched ready to embrace her dirty brown body.</p><p>"My love, you are so beautiful, you're long, hairy, vogue worthy legs, you're lace like wings, I cant help but feeling excited. My wand is bursting with it's special spells at the sight of you!"</p><p>And what he said was true, even his flowing and loose robes were beginning to feel stuffy and tight against his beastly and thick staff. "Get in my mouth you dusty bitch!" he cried, tears sliding across his cheeks, magic leaking from his wand as passion filled his soul. He approached his love, his tongue slipping out of his mouth and pressing against the furry surface of his loves,,, head? He wasn't too educated on the anatomy of a moth, but any part of her would do, as long it was her. she was all he needed, and all he ever would. Sliding his tongue across her musty surface, he suddenly felt her move against his mouth. And then, in one swift movement, the sexy moth opened her mouth, and captured Snape up in a single moment of, not passion, but hunger. The crunch of his bones as the moth began to grind her mouth echoed through the halls, the sound of her hollow gulp quickly followed.</p><p>In the dark of the night silence quickly fell upon the halls, but it didn't last long. Within moments of finishing her greasy, out of date meal, the moth began to shake, it's limbs twisting and shrinking, morphing into the form of... a human?!</p><p>And so there, in the shadows of hogwarts at night, stood...</p><p>Winston Churchill.</p><p>Picking at his teeth, he pulled a long, thick, slimy lock of hair between his teeth, gagging at the pure grossness of his meal.</p><p>"It seems i have achieved what has never been done before," he choked, disgust contorting his face. He began to pace towards the doors, but stopped, contemplating the flavours filling his gullet.</p><p>"I am easily satisfied with the very best." He gulped, pulling out a long pistol from the back of his trousers, turning to shoot a spying Harry Potter in the head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why did i do this</p><p>i feel nothing but regret and disgust for my creation</p><p>what have i plagued the earth with</p><p>i could have been writing my english essay</p><p>or my theatre coursework</p><p>or doing my media homework</p><p>but no</p><p>my silly little brain</p><p>created this repulsive thing</p><p>if u want an epilogue: voldemort wins. thanks winston.</p><p>heres some reactions of my friends as i read it out</p><p>"winston discord emote"</p><p>"where is the sex i want the saucy stuff"</p><p>"SEX TIME I WANT THE SNAPE SEX"</p><p>"WHY DOES THAT EXIST"</p><p>"is he gonna fuck the moth????"</p><p>"i hope"</p><p>"m o t h"</p><p> </p><p>that is all if u found this shit i hope u have nightmares about getting cronched on by a moth tonight xxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>